


Be Still My Unbeating Heart

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gossip, No heartbeat, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Dorothea abandoned her needs for a noble husband. Now all she wants is Byleth.A smile curled Byleth’s lips as he saw Dorothea staring out at the water.  The pinkish hues of the setting sun danced on her hair and skin.  As he slowly walked toward her, he could hear her humming and lightened his step so he could approach without her hearing and stopping her song.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 30





	Be Still My Unbeating Heart

“She hasn’t said anything to you?” Sylvain asked as he drained the last of his drink.

“Even if she has,” Ingrid began evenly as she looked across the table to Sylvain, “do you think I would tell you?”

“Ugh,” Felix grunted as he stood, “I will meet you all at the Knight’s Hall.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be right there,” Sylvain dismissed and then turned his attention back to Ingrid. “You don’t really need to tell me anyway. I already know the Professor and Dorothea have a thing for each other.”

Ingrid raised a brow as she set her empty plate on top of Sylvain’s. “Is that so? And how do you know?”

“Pfffft, please. You are talking to the king of subtle but effective touching.” He raised a brow. “Like the way the Professor’s hand casually brushed across Dorothea’s shoulder when he held the chair for her yesterday. Or,” he picked up the plates now as he stood, “the way Dorothea stepped back right into the Professor this afternoon to let you out of the doorway after the meeting today causing him to put his hand on her hip to look like he was merely steadying her.” He reached out and grabbed his cup as a snide smile curled his lips. “All the signs are there and there have been several.”

“You think you’re so smart,” Ingrid stood now and smiled. “And so right,” she added under her breath.

“What was that? Right, you said?” Sylvain chuckled now. “Of course, I am.”

“Sorry to keep you so long, Professor,” Dimitri said as they exited the meeting room. 

Byleth raised a dismissing hand. “Not a problem, Dimitri. I am sure we are prepared the best we can be for battle. Sometimes, overthinking can be a danger.”

“I am sure you are right; however, Enbarr will be challenging. Well, I promised to meet up with Ingrid, Sylvain and Felix. I am late and will no doubt have to listen to complaints.” Dimitri looked at the Professor as they entered the yard now. “By the way, we are going in to town after a bit of training, care to join us?”

“No, thank you. I have something on my mind I need to tend to.” Byleth turned now on his mission to find Dorothea. “Enjoy your evening.”

“You as well.”

Dorothea stood on the dock looking out at the pond and the water falling from the tower in the darkening evening light. Her green eyes shifted to watch a cat chase a bug, causing a smile to touch her lips. A soft sigh passed through her as she was hoping that the meeting with Dimitri and Gilbert wasn’t going to take much longer. Perhaps, it was already over and Byleth just didn’t know where to find her. Her brows lowered, no, he knew she would be here. What if he just went to his room without even thinking about looking for her?

A smile curled Byleth’s lips as he saw Dorothea staring out at the water. The pinkish hues of the setting sun danced on her hair and skin. As he slowly walked toward her, he could hear her humming and lightened his step so he could approach without her hearing and stopping her song. When she finished and let out a sigh, he stepped up behind her allowing his arms to slip around her waist.

Smiling, she tipped her head back against his shoulder. “I thought you had forgotten about me,” she pouted.

He lightly chuckled and tightened his arms around her waist. “Dory,” he purred against her ear, “I could never forget you.”

The sound of his voice against her ear, purring a nickname, made gooseflesh rise to her skin. She turned now in his arms and was surprised when he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Dorothea looked around. “Really, By, what if someone sees. Seteth won't be too happy with you out here in the open."

“I really don't care, Dorothea. Aren’t you tired of pretending yet?” His eyes roamed over her face before lifting to stare into hers.

“I am,” she admitted. Her hand lifted to his cheek now. "I already told Ingrid anyway.” 

“And she probably told Dimitri, don’t you think?” 

She chuckled now. “Probably, yes.” 

“So, what’s the point,” he concluded. “And what difference does it make?”

“Walk me to my room?”

“Already?”

She squeezed his hand as she took a couple of steps, pulling him along. “Mmmmhmmm. I've waited long enough. Besides, I have some nice treats and tea waiting.” She smiled at him as they walked up the steps toward the dorm rooms. 

Dorothea closed the door to her room, pushed the lock and smiled as she gestured to the corner. “You can put that ugly sword of yours over there along with that cloak you won’t need in here.” She smiled as he shrugged out of the black cloak. “And we will talk about all that armor as well.”

Byleth decided to just take her words to heart and unclasped a series of buckles and let several pieces of armor fall to the floor, one after the other, in the corner she had obviously set aside for him. Once done, he turned and looked at her. “Satisfied?”

Her eyes trailed over him standing there dressed in a black turtleneck that hugged his torso, tucked into dark gray trousers, down to his boot-clad feet and then back up to his face with the hint of a smile on his lips. “Oh, yes,” she said as she closed the gap between them. “I knew you were under all of that paraphernalia somewhere.”

He pulled her into his arms and stared into the depths of her eyes. “Are you the treat I am to have with the tea?”

Her breath came out in a sigh before she leaned in for a slow and potent kiss. “Oh, yes, please,” she sighed as her lips sought his again. She felt his hand slide up her back and come to rest at the nape of her neck holding her so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue finding its way to taste her as her lips parted in invitation.

Byleth ducked down enough to scoop his arm under her and lift her into his arms before moving to sit on the bed cradling her in his lap. His fingers lifted to her face and lightly brushed a few wayward strands of dark hair from her face. “You really are beautiful, Dory,” he complimented softly. “I feel so lucky have your attention.” He smiled now. “Especially since I am no noble, have no land, and no riches to lavish upon you. All the things you deserve to have.”

“Well, apparently,” Dorothea began as she trailed a finger along his chest, “I was wholly mistaken on what I need to make me happy.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “It seems all I really wanted was right under my nose the whole time.”

He moved now to rest his back against the wall and then reached to pull her back with him. Dorothea relaxed against him, her head against his chest, and let a sigh of contentment pass her lips while she lifted his hand and laced her fingers with his. Her brows furrowed and she moved her head on his chest. “By, I can’t hear your heartbeat,” she said as she moved her hair and pressed her ear against him.

“I told you once, a long time ago, that my heart did not beat,” he said matter of factly. “You thought I was kidding you.” He looked at her when she lifted her head to look at him, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. “I assure you, I wasn’t,” he stated as his finger moved to her chin and pushed to close her mouth.

“But how can that be?” She shifted now so she was sitting more upright in front of him. “I don’t understand.”

He lifted a shoulder. “I have no answer for you.” Bright green eyes dropped now as he drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. Perhaps, it was best they talked about this now, before things went too far. That way, she could still walk away from him before too much involvement. 

“Honestly, Dorothea, I see myself in the mirror or catch my reflection in a window sometimes and don’t even know who it is looking back at me.” He frowned now and looked at her hand now toying with a string on her dress. “I had dark hair and eyes my whole life. Then some dark spell caused Sothis to merge with me and now I look like a stranger even to myself. I don’t know what it means for me in the long run.” His hand lifted to turn her face to look at him. “Perhaps, I am just a demon and the Ashen Demon nickname I carry aptly fits. Hell, my father didn’t even know why I have no heartbeat, really,” he gestured to his cloak. “I have Jeralt’s diary in my pocket. I’ll let you read it, if you want.”

“You would allow me to read it?”

“Of course, but you have to take care and return it only to me when you are done.”

“I don’t know what to say.” She smiled at him. “Thank you, for offering to share something so personal.”

“Well, after all of it, if you want to walk away from me,” he began in an earnest tone, “I will understand. I won’t like it,” he added with a sad smile, “but I will understand.”

Dorothea’s hand reached up and cupped his cheek. “Don’t you dare say such a thing, Byleth Eisner. I know that many people considered me shallow for setting my sights on particular attributes for a suitor, and perhaps, I was.” She stretched up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “But I am afraid I am quite smitten with you, even with the minty colored hair. And as for this heart," she tapped her finger on his chest and continued, "well, I don’t know what to think about that, so I just will pretend that I don’t know.”

He chuckled now in spite of himself. “Good luck with that. I think it’s the kind of thing that will always stay in the back of your mind.”

“Hmmm, you may be right.” She boldly grabbed at his shirt above his waistband and pulled it free, slipping her hand under it and smiling as she came in contact with his tight abdominal muscles. “Ooooohhh, I think I just forgot everything. Kiss me, By, now.”

Without hesitation, Byleth lowered his head and drank her in, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue with hers. He felt her trail her hand on his abdomen before pushing around him further freeing his shirt from his trousers. His hand skated up her ribcage to cup her ample breast where he tenderly caressed her delighting in the soft moan that resonated from her throat.

Her teeth nipped his lower lip before she pulled back enough to stare into his eyes. Her hands sought the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, and when he lifted his arms for her, she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Her eyes wandered over the battle scars littering his skin here and there, before she looked into his eyes. “My turn.”

Byleth watched as she got up and ever so slowly began to undress for him. One button, one lace, and one buckle at a time until she stood in the candlelight wearing only her panties and stockings. He felt his desire for her unwind in the pit of his stomach and was well aware that his breathing had deepened as a result, not to mention the discomfort growing in his pants. He moved to the edge of the bed and yanked off his boots and socks then stood to unbuckle his belt.

Dorothea smiled and closed the gap between them. “Allow me,” she breathed while her hands began working to unfasten his trousers. Her lips curled into an evil smile, and she slowly slid his pants down and tossed them aside as he stepped out of them. Each hand wrapped around the back of his calves as she slowly began to skate them upward. His soft moan was not lost on her, nor was the twitch she noticed as his cock began to harden even more at her actions.

He thought he was surely going to go weak at the knees and collapse at her slow seduction and was relieved when she pushed him just enough to get him to sit on the bed. Perched on her knees, she slipped her hands around his hips, and he tipped his head back as her lips parted and drew him into her mouth. “Ah, damn, Dory,” he groaned as she pushed to take his length before slowly withdrawing to lightly suck the tip. 

She softly hummed while she drew him into her mouth again as far as she could before taking her time to withdraw once again teasing the tip. The sound of his breathing and low moan was just what she wanted to hear and fueled her to keep going until she felt his hands on her head.

“Please, stop,” his voice husky with passion begged her. “Not yet. You need to stop.” He struggled to maintain control feeling himself dangerously close to release at the feel of her warm lips moving around him.

Dorothea pulled away and smiled up at him noticing his eyes dark with wide pupils. His chest rising with deep breaths. Standing now, she pulled off her stockings one by one before removing her arousal soaked panties. 

“You are torturing me, Dory,” he whispered while his eyes trailed over her body in the flickering candle light. Moving, he layed on his side and patted the bed. “Come over here, beautiful.” He pulled her close when she slid into bed beside him trailing kisses down her jawline while his hand teased a nipple to attention before replacing his fingers with his mouth so his hand could move down her abdomen. His fingers lowered and fluffed over the tuft of dark hair before dipping deeper to feel her wet with desire.

Byleth felt her arch and sigh as dipped a finger into her. He moved now to trail his tongue down her abdomen and into her belly button before he moved lower. Sliding another finger into her, he crooked them forward as his tongue flicked over her clit before he began sucking.

She arched and balled the covers into her hands while she nearly sang out in pleasure. Waves of heat poured through her while he teased and pushed her close to the edge. She felt him nudge her thigh further out and trailed his tongue down her thigh while his fingers moved to work their delicate assault on her nub. She shivered with wild abandon while one hand worked her folds and one hand reached up to caress her breast while he showered light kisses along her inner thigh creating a trifecta of pure heightened desire. Waves of heat rippled through her, building like a tidal wave, until she jerked and released a long groan of pure pleasure. 

He slid back up in the bed, half over her, and claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Dorothea wound her arms around him enjoying the feel of her body pressing against the length of his. “I want you, By,” she cooed into his ear. “All of you.” She looked at him as he pulled back to look at her. “No pulling out,” she said firmly. She watched his brows knit in question. “I mean it. All of you. Please.”

With a brief nod, he moved and positioned himself. Holding her eyes with his, he thrust into her and slowly moved while she smiled up at him. She felt so warm and wet around him. It didn’t matter to him that she clearly was not a virgin, he wasn’t either for that matter thanks to a tryst with a rowdy female merc back in the day. All that did matter was that they belonged to each other now. 

Byleth adjusted his rhythm and became more deliberate and deeper with each purr and moan that escaped her lips until he felt her tighten and release around him with a coo of pleasure. It was then that he quickened his tempo until he poured into her and dropped his forehead against hers while he steadied his breathing.

When he slowly withdrew and layed beside her, she reached up and grabbed a towel she had draped over the headboard to clean up. She smiled at him now. “Yes, I was prepared.”

He chuckled now and waited until she tossed the towel aside before pulling her against him. Dorothea snuggled into him, smiling in contentment. 

“I love you, Dory,” he murmured against her.

“I love you, too, By.” Her heart soared as she snuggled into him and listened as his breathing began to slow and deepen. He would, indeed, be staying the night. And it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
